


His Pride

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoption, Deal With It, Fluff, I hated today's prompts so this is what you get, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Mentioned LuNoct, Wedding, do not copy to other sites, do not copy without permission, mentioned promptio, why am I even trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis and Cor get married, and eventually decide to add to their family.





	His Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like today's prompts so I just wrote this instead. Mentions their daughter from yesterday's story. just some random fluff.
> 
> not beta-ed

Cor tried to stop his hands shaking as he stood next to Regis, his bowtie feeling uncomfortably tight around his throat. Regis squeezed his shoulder gently, a smile on the king’s face.

“Deep breath, Cor. You’ve made it this far.”

Cor took a deep breath and let it out, turning to face the door when it opened. His fears fell away as he stared at Ignis, his arm through Gladio’s as the bigger man led Ignis down the aisle.

“Who gives this man?”

“I give myself, thanks,” Ignis said dryly, offering Gladio a kiss on the cheek. Gladio snorted and looked at Cor.

“I’d say I’d kick your ass if you hurt him, but we’d never find your body.”

“Gladio!” Ignis hissed, shoving his best friend away. Laughter rang out over the small gathering of Cor and Ignis’ closest friends. Cor smiled as Ignis put his hand in his and they turned to face Regis.

Cor was barely aware of Regis’ words as the king led them through their vows. He barely remembered what he said. He was only aware of the heat of Ignis’ hands in his and the point where Regis stopped the ceremony to give Cor a handkerchief because Cor the Immortal was crying.

Cor had the feeling he stumbled through his own vows, but Ignis had just smiled at him and squeezed his hands. Ignis’ voice never faltered as he read his own vows, green eyes locked on powder blue as they exchanged rings.

“I pronounce you married,” Regis said. “You may kiss!”

Ignis yanked Cor down to him and crushed their lips together, making the gathered crowd wolf whistle and laugh. They held hands as they ran down the aisle, Noctis pelting rice at their heads.

:::

Cor had proposed in the middle of the annual masked ball and they’d been married on the roof of the Citadel in a small ceremony led by Regis. They’d been married for five years and Ignis couldn’t be happier, but he wanted to talk to Cor about something.

Cor walked into Ignis’ office, offering his husband a smile.

“Almost done?” Cor asked, leaning down when Ignis turned his head up for a kiss. It was gentle and chaste and both pulled away smiling.

“Yes,” Ignis said, saving his files on the computer and shutting down. He folded his hands over his keyboard and looked at Cor over his glasses.

“Uh oh,” Cor said, sitting down in the chair across from him. “I know that look. There’s something on your mind.”

Ignis smiled at him. “There is, yes.”

“Bad?”

“No. I don’t think so, anyway.”

“Hit me with it. Don’t leave me in suspense.”

Ignis watched him silently for a moment and let out a long breath. 

“I…” he swallowed, suddenly horribly nervous.

Cor reached across the desk and took his hand, his thumb tracing Ignis’ wedding band. “You can talk to me about anything, Ignis.”

Ignis licked his lips and looked at their joined hands. 

“I wondered what your thoughts were on adopting.”

Cor’s breath caught in his throat. “Like a puppy or a human?”

Ignis’ lips twitched in a smile but he still didn’t meet Cor’s eyes. “I was thinking a human, actually. There are many children who need a family and you would be a wonderful father.”

Cor stared at him, eyes wide. “You’re serious about this.”

Ignis nodded and reached into his desk drawer with his free hand, pulling out a thick folder. He pushed it across to Cor and Cor took it, keeping one hand on Ignis’. He flipped through the information about adopting a child (a real human child and that kind of terrified Cor) and finally closed it.

“It’s not something we have to decide on now,” Ignis said. 

Cor stood up and tugged Ignis to his feet, pulling him close. They stood in Ignis’ office, arms tight around each other. 

“Let me read through all the information you’ve curated for me and we can talk about it home.”

Ignis smiled against his shoulders, glad Cor wasn’t immediately shutting him down.

“I love you,” Ignis said, tilting his head back for a kiss.

Cor sealed their lips together. “I love you, Ignis Leonis.”

:::

Cor thought about it for a long time. He talked to Clarus and Regis about it, watched Ignis with Noctis and Lunafreya’s twins, spent time with the children himself even though they always felt so tiny and easily breakable in his hands. He spoke with Lunafreya about children, with Gladio and Prompto who had adopted a blond boy from Niflheim a year earlier.

Did he want a child? The thought of being responsible for the upbringing of another human scared the ever loving shit out of him. But part of him wanted to have that connection with Ignis and a child they could call their own. He read all the literature he could find on it, talked to as many people as he could about it.

He and Ignis had long discussions over it, lasting deep into the night. Ignis never pushed him for an answer and Cor appreciated it immensely. He didn’t feel pressured, he only felt loved.

A year later they were entwined in bed, curled around each other, when Cor lifted his head, looking at Ignis.

“Yes,” Cor said. Ignis blinked at him for a moment, then his face split into a beautiful smile.

:::

Cor stood nervously behind Ignis, shifting on his feet. Another year had passed and they’d finally been approved. Ignis held their daughter, their infant daughter, in his arms. Cor stared, enthralled by how beautiful they looked together.

“Here,” Ignis said, offering the wriggling bundle to Cor. He took her cautiously, holding her close to his chest. She yawned, blinking big blue eyes at him and staring at him curiously.

He looked at her and everything else fell away. She was his daughter, the most important human in the world to him now. He felt Ignis’ hand on his back, his husband’s cheek against his shoulder as he looked at her.

“Cor?” Ignis whispered.

“She’s beautiful,” Cor whispered, running his finger over her cheek. Ignis smiled, stepping back to just watch Cor hold their daughter.

Cor gently pressed a kiss against her head.

“Hello, Ariel, I’m your daddy, Cor.”

Cor looked down at her and then up at Ignis.

His family, his pride, was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
